The next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses
by Dtrain34
Summary: Twenty years in the future we follow the story of young Amber Rose as she works to make a name for herself at signal academy, how will she adjust to having a world renowned huntress as her mother? Read and find out as she takes on enemies old and new on her quest to become a huntress in her own right.
1. Chapter 1 Amber Rose

The sun rose high over the skies of vale as a young girl with short black hair was currently swinging on a swingset out in the backyard of a house out in a clearing in the middle of a forest, absentmindedly unaware of the trouble brewing nearby. She began to notice bushes rustling, she turned towards the forest nearby just in time to see a large Grimm charging at her. Gasping she covered her eyes expecting to feel the kind of pain a Grimm could inflict, instead she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and a wide smile came to her face as she witnessed a black haired woman wearing a red hooded cape slicing through Grimm after Grimm, her eyes widened and as the final Grimm faded from existence she bounced off the swingset and rushed towards her "Mommy that was so awesome!" She exclaimed as the woman turned back and smiled brightly.

"My little Rose, how are you?" she asked as she swept the girl off her feet, Ruby had just returned from a special mission eliminating a new breed of Grimm that was causing problems in the forest to the south of vale and decided to give her daughter a visit in the yard when she caught her in need of help.

"I'm good momma, will I ever get to be that strong? You defeated an entire army of Grimm!" Young Amber called out as her mind continued playing the event over and over again increasing the awesomeness of her mother's actions.

She smiled as she gave the girl a peck on top of the head "Are you kidding? I was counting on you being stronger and protecting me some day." She commented with a laugh at the sparkle in her daughter's eyes as she carried her back inside to the kitchen "Were you good for auntie Blake while I was gone?" She asked curiously as the girl returned her eye and smiled.

"Yes! I was so good! I did everything she asked! We colored pictures and read books and and… wait! I'll be right back wait here!" With that the little girl ran off into the humble home and returned with a picture she had colored, she handed it over to her mother proudly.

The picture was a nice drawing of the two rose girls, Ruby and Amber holding hands with Ruby's left hand holding her scythe, Amber's right hand had a beautiful rainbow scythe making her mother fawn over the picture "Oh baby, it's amazing I love it, how about we go and put it on the fridge, shall we?" She asked curiously as she took the girls hand and they entered the home together.

Fasting forward the next few years were spent with Ruby spending a fair amount of time away on missions, with this being the case young Amber became acquainted with many different babysitters often spending her visits discussing her mother and her missions, she wanted nothing more than to spend her life helping people as a huntress.

Next we fast forward to amber's first day at Signal academy, new girl in a new school with a famous mother made for aa tough situation. She was consistently picked on but made no attempt to tell anyone, not even her mother, the young Rose saw this as her battle she had to learn to fight on her own.

After a particularly bad day Amber found herself sitting alone in her history class "What? Miss Schnee where is everyone?" She asked curiously as the white haired woman Amber knew as 'auntie Weiss' took a seat at the desk beside her.

"Well, dear, I sent out a message cancelling this class." She replied simply and before the girl could question why she was not notified Weiss spoke again "I let you come in so we could talk, listen Amber I'm not blind, why haven't you come forward about Johnathon bullying you?" She added simply maintaining eye contact.

She sighed "Because it isn't that big of a deal, besides if I got mom involved it would cause more trouble with the other students." She replied honestly as Weiss sighed.

She maintained eye contact her eyes showed a wisdom beyond her years "Why aren't you sticking up for yourself?" she asked curiously as she could see the conflict in the girl's eyes.

"Because I'm not strong enough, I can't fight back right now I just can't" she replied honestly as her frustration was clearly visible in her face "I want to ask my mother to come home and begin training me but I don't know how to go about that." She added as Weiss looked a little surprised.

"Listen to me Amber, next time he picks on you, you need to stand up for yourself, if you don't then nobody will." She replied as Amber rose back to her feet and went to exit the room Weiss stood with her and followed her out deciding to stop at her desk, she saw amber exiting the room she bumped into another student "Hey watch where you're going!" The student exclaimed before Amber lifted a knee into his abdomen "that's for pulling my hair yesterday." She replied as he fell.

Later that day Amber returned to the field for her training with the combat instructor, she decided to take a break and get a sip of her water and gasped seeing her mother she ran across the field to go meet her "Mom?! Why didn't you let me know you were coming into town?" she asked curiously.

Ruby smiled "I wanted to surprise you, so, how is my girl holding up at Signal?" she asked curiously "Oh hey guess what, I'm deciding to take a step back from my mission, I was offered a job here at this school and I'm taking it." She replied with a soft smile as her daughter's face lit up at the idea of having her mother around like that.

"Oh really? What job are you taking?" She asked curiously as she remembered all the stories she had heard about her mother and her abilities at signal.

"You're looking at your newest combat instructor." She said happily "Weiss told me about your talk, honey I'm here to begin taking over your training, starting tomorrow so you're done for the day go rest up and get some sleep tonight because we kick it off tomorrow at 6 am." She said firmly as Amber smiled brightly and nodded running back towards the school towards her car.

Ruby could not help the smile she felt in being reminded of herself in her daughter, this would prove to be an eventful year protecting and training her naïve little girl.


	2. Chapter 2 The Robbery

A week had passed since Ruby had agreed to train Amber. Amber had adjusted well, she was working hard and making great strides under her mother's leadership she began to feel as if she could take on the world.

So she decided to start wearing a hooded cape similar to her mother's classic red and begin stopping robberies around vale, it was on the fourth night she'd snuck out to do this when she found herself standing before a shop known as "From Dust Til Dawn" Watching what appeared to be several men and women in scary looking red and black masks.

Amber burst Into the shop swinging her scythe around "Hate to break it to you guys, but your night is about to take a turn for the worse." She declared getting ready to attack before she was thrown off her rhythm by the sound of clapping, she looked up to see a man appearing to be in his forties wearing a white coat black hat and carrying a cane.

"Not bad kid, very convincing, almost feel like I've seen that before… wait, does your mother wear a hood and cape as well?" He asked in a mix of curiosity and superiority.

Her face lit up slightly "You know my mom?!" She exclaimed before she took a deep breath and watched as a few of the guys charged at her. Amber remembered her training and lunged towards one of them she went to give him a kick which was blocked, she then kicked off him and used his arm as a springboard to bring her foot down on the other ones head knocking her out then Amber jumped back away from them.

She repeated this sequence for several minutes, although the fatigue she was feeling was obvious soon she found herself out of breath unable to continue fighting, she found herself hunched over holding her knees surrounded by bad guys aiming guns at her. Then suddenly there was a burst of bright rose petals that ripped through the goons that had her pinned down, Amber's face lit up "Mom!" She exclaimed happily.

The man smirked "It's been far too long little red, ironic we'd end up back here again isn't it?" He asked with a curious and taunting tone.

Ruby materialized in front of him glaring slightly towards him "Stay away from my daughter Roman." She warned making sure she was in between him and Amber before she charged at him and brought her Crescent Rose down connecting with his cane, sparks flew off behind her as he slipped under her scythe and went to sweep her legs and knock her down, she jumped over the cane and twirled through the sky going to bring her heel down on top of his head. Her attack connected and bounced him back. She landed and immediately charged back at him before a streak of fire hit the ground knocking the two away from each other, Ruby looked toward the door then back toward him and saw he was gone she sighed feeling a strong case of déjà vu as she went to help her daughter back to her feet "Are you hurt?" The woman asked curiously as she gave her daughter a quick check up to see she was just fatigued and not something more serious.

She was shocked at the display her mother had put on before she smiled at her hearing her question "That was awesome momma!" She exclaimed happily with excitement and pride streaming through her voice which forced Ruby to glare slightly, Amber shuttered back "C-Come on mom it's not a big deal I had it under cont-" She was interrupted when Ruby rose a hand asking her for silence.

"Under control? Are you serious? Young lady if I hadn't shown up when I did he could have killed! Roman is dangerous, you take the duties of a huntress way too lightly Amber." She said with a firmness fire and anger Amber had yet to see from her "I am very disappointed in you, come on it's time to go home." She replied seriously throwing the shopkeeper a wave remembering him as the son of the old keeper before she escorted her daughter out by her upper arm towards where their home was.

Later that night Ruby took some time to compose herself leaving Amber thinking about how mad she had to be. Then finally when the door opened Amber couldn't stop herself, she jumped and immediately spoke "Mom I'm sorry! Please don't be angry I was just trying to protect people like you do! I'll be better I promise just please don't hate me!" She exclaimed bowing her head quickly out of both respect and fear.

Ruby was taken aback by her daughter's sudden attitude change, 'did Ruby scare her this much?' She sighed and guided her to sit on the bed next to her "Listen Amber you need to understand something, I was very upset with you but I am not anymore. I could never hate you all I feel for you is love. The reason I got so frustrated with you is because of the seriousness of your actions. Bank robberies are serious business, you're on track to become a huntress but you aren't bulletproof." She explained with an honesty and sincerity behind her voice.

Amber sat back on the bed and made eye contact with her mother she felt tears in her eyes at her mothers words and fell into her arms enjoying the feel of being in her mother's arms "I'm sorry momma, I really am I'll do better I promise…" She trailed off nervously.

"You don't have to be better, I don't expect you to magically be better. But there's no excuse to be careless the way you were. In this world there are dangerous people and if you are careless in one of those fights it could prove fatal" She paused noticing how Amber was nodding with what she was saying. Next thing she knew Ruby looked down and saw her daughter was fast asleep, Ruby moved her over into her bed tucking her in leaving her with a kiss to the forehead Ruby left her to sleep.

Thanks so much for the support! Please feel free to leave feedback I love reading the comments you guys have for me!

Jamisomersley Thank you I really like where this is going!


End file.
